FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a transfer rotary member for transferring an image from an image bearing member to a transfer material.
More preferably, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a toner image (transferable image) corresponding to desired image information is formed on an image bearing member (electrostatic latent image bearing member) such as a drum-shaped electrophotographic photosensitive member or a drum-shaped electrostatic recording dielectric member by utilizing an appropriate image forming process such as electrophotographic process or electrostatic recording process, and the toner image is transferred from the image bearing member onto a recording material (transfer material, such as a paper sheet by a transfer means, and the recording material to which the toner image was transferred is sent to a fixing means, where the toner image is fixed to the recording material as a permanent fixed image to form an imaged material (copy, print) which is in turn outputted from the image forming apparatus, and the image bearing member is repeatedly used for forming successive images.